


Treacherous Waters

by Mikey (mikes_grrl)



Series: Moments in Time [8]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode: s05e19 Vegas, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Stargate Atlantis AU: Vegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikes_grrl/pseuds/Mikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mer had not realized that Sheppard had been fidgeting under the surface of his cool façade, but it was obvious in retrospect as Sheppard went still, like water turning to ice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treacherous Waters

Sheppard limped through the gate with his fucking sunglasses on, as if he was coming from a day at the beach instead of the hole in the ground known as the SGC. He wobbled along with a hideous aluminum medical cane that somehow did nothing to distract from his slouching disinterest in the magnificence that was Atlantis, all her glory unfurling around him. Too cool to care. 

Mer had to hand it to Sheppard: he raised emotional detachment to an art from.

Ford gave Mer a raised eyebrow, a semaphore full of meaning that was utterly lost on him. Mer frowned down at him from his place on the balcony. Ford rolled his eyes and mouthed the name “Carter” before returning to the dull blank look the Marines did best. 

That meant C3 had stopped by to see Sheppard off, and what _that_ meant, Mer would be paying a lot of good money to find out. Carter was smart and beautiful and there wasn’t a day that went by Mer did not feel some regret at turning down her proposal, but in the long run he knew staying out of her clutches had been for the best. At least the sex had been spectacular. Mer knew to take his victories where he could. 

Sheppard was still standing in the middle of the ‘gate room, Ford at attention close by. He was leaning with both hands on his cane as he looked around slowly, and even with the sunglasses on it was easy to tell when his eyes finally found Elizabeth Weir.

Given how many years Kolya’s pet wraith took off of her, she still held herself strong and proud. Her 38th birthday was only a month gone but she stood regally at the foot of the stairwell looking like a silver-haired goddess. Something about her natural moral strength and the crystallization of her looks by the wraith’s attack had distilled her into something more profound than she would have ever been otherwise, making her presence charismatic and intimidating. There wasn’t a red-blooded person on the expedition who didn’t think she was sexier now than she had been before, and if asked Mer would have taken her right over her desk without a second thought. Not that she ever would ask that of him or anyone. It was ironic that she could have her pick of lovers but had become shy and self-conscious about her wizened looks. 

That was the only aspect of her that was shy or self-conscious, though. Five years of battling out everything Pegasus threw at her had tempered her will to iron, and it was impossible for anyone caught in her gaze not to feel stripped bare. 

Mer had not realized that Sheppard had been fidgeting under the surface of his cool façade, but it was obvious in retrospect as Sheppard went still, like water turning to ice. Ford leaned forward to whisper something sharp and displeased, and in response Sheppard carefully lifted a hand to remove his sunglasses. 

Weir didn’t move, her hands clasped carefully in front of her. She had two marines glued to her side, part of what Mer privately called the Royal Guard, a very select group of soldiers hand-picked by Lorne to shadow her day and night. She did not even register them anymore, but Sheppard did, his eyes flicking back and forth between her and the heavily armed guards. He still had not seen Mer, or he was ignoring him. Either way it was interesting data to add to what Mer was learning about Sheppard. 

“John Sheppard, welcome to Atlantis,” Weir said neutrally. 

“Thanks,” Sheppard drawled, giving her a sickly smile. Everything about his posture and attitude screamed _I don’t want to be here_ but he kept his head on his shoulders and stayed still. He barely flinched when the ‘gate shut down behind him.

“I’m looking forward to seeing how much you will be able to help the science team with their investigations.” 

“So am I, actually.” Sheppard shrugged, giving her a little smirk and acting amused. Then he looked straight up at Mer, his beautiful hazel eyes flashing with hate and aggression. 

Mer grinned. It was _so_ on. 

#


End file.
